


Yours always

by Sipsthytea



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik has Issues, Erik is bad at feelings, Hurt Charles, M/M, Poor Charles, This Is Sad, a goodbye letter, but they can’t have eachother, sorry - Freeform, these fools are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-04-21 15:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipsthytea/pseuds/Sipsthytea
Summary: They were never meant to last forever, and sadly, the both of them were deathly aware of it.OrThe letter Erik wore Charles when he left.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 15





	Yours always

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy <3

_ Charles,  _

_ I think that you knew this would happen, I think that you knew I wouldn’t stay. You knew that I couldn’t stay, not with everything I still have to do. You knew that I wouldn’t stay the same way I knew that you’d never force me to. You did, however, make it very hard to leave. And even now as I write this, you asleep beside me, I know that the thoughts of staying will never leave me. You see, I have grown to love you, Charles. You have made me fall for the complexity that is you, the depth of your smile and the kindness of your heart. I have fallen in love with you.  _

_ You have my heart, you know my deepest secrets and my most precious memories. You are now among those memories. I will never forget you, I don’t think that is possible, not with everything you have given me. You gave me a home, you gave me love, you gave me you. And when I met you in those waters, when you pulled me from the ever sinking pit that was my own mentality, I think I knew then. You showed me such kindness, such compassion, that for once in my life, I was not afraid of letting someone in.  _

_ But I cannot stay. I have seen firsthand what humanity will do to those who are different, I have seen the ruthlessness of mankind. I have seen it first hand, and I can not allow anybody else to experience it. I hoped that you would see this as I do, however, you do not. Charles, my Charles, you do not see the world for what it is, you do not see that others are more than willing to destroy us, our people. I wish you could see this as I do, then you would be at my side, and this letter would not be necessary, but alas, you do not.  _

_ I will not be the same without you, without the small things that I have grown addicted to. The way you smile, the way your sea blue eyes dance in the moonlight when it is just me and you and the stars, the way you love with your entire being. I have grown addicted to you and, truthfully, I do not wish to quit.  _

_ You have made yourself at home in my heart, it blooms open only for you, Charles. But, my dear, I suppose all good things must come to an end, I know that I will see you again. And you will convince me to come back with you, and I will agree. I will enjoy my time with you, but I will soon grow restless, and I will leave again. You will not force me to stay, though you can, you never will. Not you, Charles. Never you.  _

_ As much as it pains me to say goodbye, I know that this is not goodbye. We can never truly say goodbye to each other. You know, sometimes I dream of loving you in another life. In a life where I wasn’t filled with spite and hatred, were my woes were something that didn’t cause me to run from you. I am so very sorry that this isn’t another life, but you have filled this one with enough love that I almost never need to hate. Except I must, I always must.  _

_ You have given me life, Charles, but it is not enough to erase the one I have lived. Perhaps one day it will be, but that day is not today. All I ask is that you never forget that even though I have driven myself away, and even though I am leaving, I always have and always will love you, Charles; that, I can say with the utmost certainty.  _

_ Yours always,  _

_ Erik _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment and leave a kudos <3


End file.
